paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Four Stores
Four Stores is a one-day heist in Payday 2 contracted by Vlad. The crew must steal $15,000 from four stores that used to be controlled by Vlad, but were taken over by his Russian rivals while he was in prison. Assets FourStores-Vlads-Handdrawn-Map.png|Vlad's Map (Bain's Guide) Asset gage assignment.png|Gage Courier Packages Asset-Risk-Level.gif|Risk Level I, II, III asset-four-stores-overview.png|Overview asset-bodybags_bag.png|Body Bags Cost: XXXX$ Req.: Cleaner asset-expert-driver.png|Expert Driver Cost: XXXX$ Req.: Inside Man Aced Objectives #Steal $15,000. #Escape. Walkthrough This heist is relatively straightforward. The group starts in a nearby alleyway or parking lot and must steal $15,000 from the nearby stores. The money they need can be found inside cash registers, cash boxes, ATMs, and safes. The group's targets are: *A convenience store (Twenty Four Seven); *A coffee shop (Time Out!); *A china store (Kung Bo); and *An electronics shop (Pear Store). The electronic shop and china shop each have a single guard patrolling them. All the stores have security cameras. ATMs can be found in the convenience store and on the sidewalk between the coffee shop and china store (one or both of them may be absent). Small safes, cash boxes, and cash registers randomly appear in varying amounts in each of the four stores. A large safe may appear in one or more of the stores, typically containing a significant amount of cash, and potentially one bag of jewellery if it spawns in the convenience store. Once the group has stolen $15,000, the escape van will be dispatched to one of two locations: * Behind the locked door in the alley by the convenience store; or * In the alley between the coffee shop and china store. Tips *Looting a single ATM will provide enough cash to complete the level, providing an easy way to farm the heist. If you crouch behind the opened door of ATM in convenience store immediately after looting, you'll be able to wait for the van without risk of being seen. *There is a chance of having one or two (or, very rarely, three) large and/or locker safes containing approximately 5-20 money bundles and possibly a bag of jewellery. Bugs *On console, cameras might detect suspicious activity even though the player cannot see the cameras when attempting to do this mission by stealth. *At times the police may not even arrive at all, and will allow the players to continue unchallenged for the remainder of the heist. Trivia * The Pear Store is a parody of the Apple Store. * "Kung Bo" is the Hong Kong romanization of "Kung Pao", a Chinese dish. ** Bain misreads the name as "Bo Kung". Although Chinese is traditionally read from right to left, romanized text is always read from left to right, so this is possibly an example of hypercorrection. ** In Swedish "Kung" means "King," so this could be read as a tribute to Bo Andersson, one of Overkill's founders. *This level is the second easiest to farm cards, if an Enforcer uses the OVE9000 Saw or if a Ghost uses their ECM jammer they can open an ATM. When an ATM is opened it will give you $299,000 which immediately surpasses the $15,000 goal. However, the escape van will take a minute or more to arrive even after the goal has been reached. If the convenience store ATM is used for this, the player can lay low and hide during this time, to avoid raising the alarm and prevent an Escape mission from being added. However, note that the two ATMs (one in front of the china shop and one inside the convenience store) spawn randomly, and one or both may be missing. *This map is the easiest to farm Gage Courier Mod packages, especially if combined with the card farming technique above and higher difficulty settings. Note that the ATMs never spawn on Death Wish, so for the fastest getaway play this on Overkill (8 packages) or below and loot an ATM first thing after masking up. *In the convenience store, on a box near the wall at the far end of the counter, there is a binder with a hit list written in it. On the right appears to be the name of a potential hitman the manager of the store was looking to hire. Death Wish changes * ATMs are absent, preventing immediate completion of the objective. Achievements Gallery kung_bo.jpg|Kung Bo - Import Export Store. pear_store.jpg|The Pear Store. tewnty_four.jpg|Twenty Four Seven Shop. time_out.jpg|Time Out - Coffee Company. Twenty Four Seven.jpg|Twenty Four Seven storefront. Video Category:Four Stores Category:PAYDAY 2 heists